The Luck of the Irish
by VampChick76
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Emmett's up to mischief. Involves songs and a green house! After Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been forever since you've heard from me. I'm not dead or moved to Canada (no offence meant to people living in Canada). I have writer's block for the new chapter in New Year's Resolutions. The chapter should be up soon. **

**If this story isn't as happy as I mean it to be, I'm sorry. I'm sad. Tell you why at bottom author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own my sorrow. Wanna trade Stephanie?**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I knew Emmett would be up to something on St. Patrick's Day. It's his third favorite after April Fool's Day and Christmas.

I was right. Edward and I got up from having...adult time and we knew it was St. Patrick's Day. We didn't treat it any differently so we got Renesmee up.

Neither Edward or I were wearing green. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about not wearing green. Some part of me wanted to go back to our little house and get some green on. I ignored it thinking nothing of it.

So we made our way to the house. I didn't even recognize it. Someone painted the outside green! There were green streamers, four leaf clovers, and miniature leprechauns EVERYWHERE!!! It looked like a shamrock drank too much and threw up on our house.

The first thing i heard was Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all yelling at Emmett. So he's the cause of all the green...or he tried to pee on the carpet again.

"This does not match my outfit!!! HOW could you not tell me the color scheme?!"

"Why didn't you let me help? I could soooo do this better than you!"

"My house! How could you?! All my work put to nothing!!!" **(A/N: Can you guess who said what line? Review and tell me so you can get recognition in my next story!)**

Edward and I looked at each other and gave the look that meant "should we go in there". But I guess we waited too long because the fighting came out to us. Everyone came out but only Alice, Rosalie, and Esme looked really mad.

"Emmett get out of behind my daughter. Fight like a man, you wimp." I said not really caring about his safety. I was more worried about Renesmee's safety. I have seen Alice, Rosalie, and Esme's wrath. Not pretty.

He looked up from his fetal position. He whispered, "No they might eat me. I'm afwaid Nessie. Pwease protect me from the scwary ladies." Emmett looked at her with his puppy dog face.

She pretended to think a moment. She finally said, "Uncle Emmett," she paused looking at Emmett's eager face. "Good luck." Then, in a fast motion, she moved out of front of him and pushed him toward the angry looking girls.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, care to explain why you did this to Esme's house?" Rosalie asked, clearly pissed. She only used his full name when she's mad or during "adult time".

"Ummm…it's St. Patrick's Day?" He tried. I felt bad for him for an instant. Then I remembered every time he tricked me.

"Nice try bucko. It was nice knowin' you." Jasper says with a laugh. I noticed he was holding something in his hand. I didn't think too much about it though because the fighting started again.

All the women started yelling at the same time. Someone had to step in and it wasn't going to be me. But it was my wonderful, loving husband.

"Girls, stop yelling. Jasper calm them." Jasper calmed them and they were all silent. "Good, now tell me peacefully why you are yelling at Emmett. He will clean it up tomorrow, why not let him have his fun now?"

They all thought but couldn't think of anything. I had to add, "For Renesmee's sake, let's all have a spiffy St. Patrick's Day. Who's with me?"

We all agreed but before we went in Emmett insisted on singing a song.

_Oh! have you seen a leprechaun ,  
a leprechaun, a leprechaun?  
Oh! have you seen a leprechaun  
who came from __Ireland?_

And:

_Emmett__: Who took the shamrock from the leprechaun? Nessie took the shamrock from the leprechaun!  
Nessie: Who me?  
Everyone else: Yes, you!  
Nessie: Couldn't be!  
Everyone Else: Then who?  
Nessie: Alice took the shamrock from the leprechaun!_

And that went on until everyone had "taken the shamrock from leprechaun". But then Emmett pinched everyone but Nessie and Jasper.

"Owww" we all went and some "what was that for?"

Emmett said, "Because none of you are wearing green! Duh."

Jasper just laughed and then I noticed in his hand none other than a video camera. Emmett must of saw it too because he knew what it was for. Jasper had taped the whole fight!

So we went inside and made Renesmee some green pancakes (made with green food dye) while Emmett was chasing Jasper for the video camera.

Only Alice let us in on a little secret, "I already got the tape out of it." She held it up and we all laughed. No one bothered to get Emmett seeing he painted the house green.

**Bottom A/N: I had to start over many times 'cause Fan Fiction wasn't working properly. Hope you liked it!**

**Okay, my boyfriend of 5 months 10 days broke up with me today. He wants to be just friends. I haven't cried yet so that's good. I think I'm still in denial. PS if you feel like you can't breathe right after you break up, is that normal?**

**I want to do a story with chapters. I have ideas so I'm putting up a poll on my page of my ideas. Go vote! Here are my ideas:**

**No Sex: **Renesmee is wondering what sex is. Everyone tells her not to do it. She say but they do it. So the girls decide for the sake of Renesmee, they give up sex. Guys aren't happy at all. There is a bet involved. Who will crack first?

**Older Brother Love:** Alice moves to Forks and befriends Rosalie. She get's invited to a sleepover at her house. What Alice didn't know was Rosalie had a hot older brother, Jasper. Will they fall in love with each other? Or will a secret from Alice's past tear them apart? All human.

**Foreign Exchanges**: Bella signed up to be an exchange student from Tennessee. She goes to Forks, Washington with the Cullens. Will she and Edward fall in love? What happens when he big brother, Emmett, shows up? Will he approve? I know it's been done before but I'll try to make it different.

**Thanks for listening,**

**Xela**


End file.
